deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Lexine Weller
Lexine Murdoch is a surveyor in the Aegis VII colony. Biography C.E.C. Career Lexine moved with her father, an extraction engineer, to the Aegis VII colony. Once there, she struck up a relationship with engineer Sam Caldwell some time before he was called to excavate the Marker. The Second Aegis 7 Incident Lexine is first introduced as Sam Caldwell's girlfriend through a video transmission taking place moments before the extraction of the Red Marker from Aegis VII. While not shown, it's assumed that Lexine was forced into hiding as a result of growing dementia of many of the colonists and/or the necromorphs. She is found in this state by Nathan McNeill and Gabe Weller. Nathan, a P-Sec officer, recognizes her as Caldwell's girlfriend and decides to trust her, despite reservations from Weller. A sense that there is something "special" about Lexine grows as she periodically suffers from headaches, nosebleeds and nausea. It is noted by the group that it is odd that they hadn't experienced the same psychotic breakdowns as nearly everyone else when they stick together. Nicole Brennan finds that Lexine exhibits "very high blood pressure and brain activity that's off of the charts". It is revealed by Warren Eckhardt in his report to a mysterious higher-up that Lexine is indeed special, and apparently the one who Warren was initially sent to find. He mentions her immunity to the psychological effects of the Marker. After the message is completed, however, he is confronted by Weller who had returned hastily with fear that Eckhardt had been killed. Warren proceeds to shoot Weller, severely wounding him. He then further admits that it is his intention to bring Lexine to the church, but that she could never know of her true purpose as she would not understand it. He assures Weller that it is for the good of humanity. Eckhardt is attacked and killed by a Leaper before he can reveal anything further. Lexine is one of the three survivors of the incident, along with McNeill and Weller. As their shuttle escapes the USG Ishimura, they intercept a transmission from the USG Kellion which is responding from a distress call. Lexine futilely cries out for them to turn back.It is possible that Lexine's message is the garbled message the Kellion receives after attempting to hail the USG Ishimura. For whatever reason, the transmission does not get through. The story is concluded with a compilation of events witnessed throughout their journey, culminating in a view through a necromorph's eyes as it pursues Lexine into the cockpit of the shuttle. The screen flashes to white as Lexine grabs a pistol and aims it at the creature as it is about to reach her. Whether or not she survived, or if the ending is an hallucination similar to Dead Space's ending, is heretofore unknown. It's likely that this will become a hot subject throughout the franchise's future. Personality Lexine exhibits a strong will, which she often uses to keep McNeill, Eckhardt and Weller from arguing with each other over what to do next, though she hardly ever presents a course of action on her own. She is quick to grow close to Nate and exhibits genuine concern for him. Trivia *Lexine seems to have a distinctive (Northern) Irish accent, which is understandable given Laura Pyper's heritage. *Although not mentioned, Lexine Murdoch's immunity may spark an end to the Dead Space series, since her immunity gives protection to other people, preventing them from turning insane. *There is a part of the game seen through McNeill's point of view, in the medical bay where Nicole is examining Lexine. During the entire examination Lexine is completely naked (bow chika bow wow). Interestingly enough, Weller and Eckhardt are fully clothed. *Lexine is voiced by Laura Pyper *It is hinted that Gabe Weller, Nathan McNeill, and Lexine Murdoch will be in Dead Space 2. Gallery Notes Sources Category:Characters